Mi-Ya-Ko
by Curse.Doll
Summary: Mi- Beautiful Ya- Night Ko- Child Miyako has already died once, should she risk it a second time? Follow the young Uchiha's story as she navigates her way through the Gotei 13 and back to Konohagakure, into the cold arms of what is left of her family.


((Let's get this out of the way Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (The plot, characters or franchise) or Bleach (The plot, characters, or franchise). They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo respectively. I do not own any art unless I say that it is mine.))

"..." This is speech

'...' This is thought

* * *

Chapter 1

The tiny girl paced around the darkened room, chewing lightly on her fingertips. She turned to examine a flashing computer screen, causing her empty kimono sleeve to fly upwards. A loud knock filled the silence. She glided to her door, pushing her dark purple hair out of her face and sliding open a narrow viewing hatch.

"Good evening, Akon-sempai. How may I help you?" She watched the tall man scratch his chin before responding, "Hello Ko-chan. Kurotsuchi-taichou wanted me to remind you of your involvement in this month's Captain's meeting." Her eyes grew to saucer sized proportions and Akon chuckled. "I guess it was a good thing I stopped by to remind you" He waved good-bye to her through the hatch and walked back to where he came from. She quickly closed her peephole and rushed around her lab in a hurricane of clothing and empty food containers.

"Shit, shit, shit. How could I forget?!" She quickly donned her white lab coat, signifying her involvement with Division 12 of the Gotei 13, and ran out of her room. The girl almost flew to her destination, the Head Laboratory, which was home to her insane Captain. She had absolutely nothing against her captain of course, just the small fact that he was just a few miles out in the deep end. She stood in front of his door and knocked three times,

"Come in, brat! You're late!" She grimaced at the malice his voice held and entered his room hesitantly, only to be grabbed by the ear and lifted off of the ground. Her face screwed up in annoyance and she pouted,

"Gah! Taichoouuuu! If you keep doing that, my ear is gonna get huge and gross like yours!" His painted face appeared in front of hers and glared into her eyes.

"I am your superior. Correct?" he asked, voice calm and steady. She nodded the best she could while squeaking out, "Yes Taichou"

He sighed and dropped her in response, "Follow me, Brat"

They traveled down the hallways quickly, no one wanting to bother the nutty captain and suffer his wrath. The girl and her Captain moved quietly, neither making a single footstep to disturb the silence that hung over them. They soon reached huge double doors and shoved them open, causing a slice of light to fall on the room's occupants.

"It's nice of you to finally show up, Mayuri" A gruff voice called out, earning a displeased look from the 12th Division Captain.

"Ah yes. I'm glad to see that you have not started without me" He fell into his spot in the line, his subordinate standing in the shadows behind him.

The group of Shinigami discussed plans until the small girl coughed slightly, having choked on a piece of dust, and gained the attention of the Head Captain himself. He quickly rapped his cane against the floor, making it ring around the room and demanding silence from the others.

"I believe it is time we speak of why we have gathered this month" He commanded, his voice challenging the others to speak against him. A kind looking woman met the eyes of the girl currently hiding behind her Captain and spoke,

"Uchiha-chan, we need you to do something for us"

* * *

_A/N: _Hello! Author here! I am very aware that the current title of this fanfic sucks butt, so I am open to suggestions ((Please! Please help me!)). I will warn all potential readers that I have a hectic life-style and my updates will most likely never be timely. This is a fanfiction of mine I had on a different site but decided to add it on here.

I know you guys hear this everywhere, but I love hearing feedback. I don't care if you rant about something I did wrong or if you just pop in and say Hi. I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU!

Please enjoy the story of Miyako Uchiha.


End file.
